Rick Taylor
"Aw, quit whining. Did I say it was going to be fun?" - Terror Mask Rick taylor is the main protagonist of the Splatterhouse series and an upcoming DLC character for PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. ''His in-game rival is Dante Alighieri . Biography '''YOU'RE WEARING ME. I'M INHABITING YOU. WE'RE A TEAM NOW.' Richard "Rick" Taylor was once dating his girlfriend Jennifer Willis and everything was fine, well, not for long. During a visit to the West Mansion, Rick is killed by monsters and Jennifer is kidnapped. However, Rick's death releases the Terror Mask and it offers him resurrection and special powers to help him save Jennifer. Rick puts the Terror Mask on, turning him into a giant, muscular killing machine that thirsts for blood and pulverizes anyone who gets in the way of him and the saving of his girlfriend. THE LEGACY OF RICK TAYLOR: *''Splatterhouse (1988)'' *''Splatterhouse 2 '' *''Splatterhouse 3'' *''Splatterhouse (2010)'' Arcade Opening TBA Rival Name: Dante Alighieri Reason: 'Rick wanders around the rival arena, searching for Jennifer but grows frustrated after he ends up with no luck. He then comes across Dante, who threatens him with his scythe after mistaking Rick for a hellish monster. Rick tries to convince Dante that he is not a monster and just an ordinary Human like he is but the Terror Mask butts in, telling Rick to show him how useless his scythe is against a weapon such as himself. Dante is then convinced that Rick really is a monster from hell and prepares to attack him. Rick gives up on trying to persuade Dante and gets ready for more blood. '''Connection: '''Both Rick and Dante are from games that are extremely violent (Splatterhouse and Dante's Inferno). They also must rescue their loved ones from the main villains of their games. Both of them also have companions who help them out during their quests (Terror Mask for Rick and Virgil for Dante). Ending TBA Gameplay Rick is a powerhouse of a character. He uses attacks from both his classic and modern versions of himself. He lacks range but makes up for it for having lots of attacks that can be chained into combos. (Square Moves) *'Three Punch Combo - ' - A combo of three punches that sends the opponent rolling on the last hit. *'Charged Punch - ' or + - A powerful punch forward that can be charged by holding down the buttons. *'Brutal Uppercut - ' + - A strong uppercut that sends the opponent into the air. *'Leg Kicks - ' + - Rick will kick at his opponent's feet. Tap for constant kicks. *'Air Punch - ' (midair) - A standard midair punch. *'Air Charged Punch -''' or + (midair) *'Air Brutal Uppercut -' + (midair) *'Air Leg Kicks - ' + (midair) - file:btn_triangle.png (Triangle Moves) *'Harpoon Throw -' file:btn_triangle.png - Rick throws a harpoon in front of him. It travels in a straight line and causes knockdown on hit. *'2x4 Smash -' or + file:btn_triangle.png - Rick hits his opponent with a 2x4 plank, sending them flying. *'Axe Throw -' + file:btn_triangle.png - Rick throws an axe into the air which can come down and hurt opponents. *'Shotgun Blast -' + file:btn_triangle.png - Rick blasts his opponents with a shotgun that sendds them flying and earns a lot of AP. *'Air Cleaver Slash -' file:btn_triangle.png (midair) *'Air 2x4 Smash -' or + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) *'Air Axe Throw -' + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) *'Air Shotgun Blast -' + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) (Circle Moves) *'The Tenderizer - ' - Rick performs a fast barrage of punches that can catch enemies and knock them away. *'Shoulder Ram - ' or + - Rick rams into opponents with his shoulder. *'Windmill - ' + - Rick spins around with his arms open. A good crowd control move. *'Slide - ' + - Rick slides on the ground with his leg in front, tripping any enemy he hits. *'Air Tenderizer - ' (midair) *'Air Shoulder Ram -' or + (midair) *'Air Windmill -' + (midair) *'Sliding Stomp -' + (midair) - Rick Travels downwards with his leg out. When he reaches the ground, he causes impact that can knock opponents away. (Throws) *'Crowd Surf -' or - Rick grabs the opponent and swings them around before releasing them and sending them flying. Anyone who comes in contact with the player who is being thrown will take damage. *'Meat shot -' - Rick grabs the opponent and uppercuts them into the air. *'Bloody Stomp - ' - Rick will slam the opponent into the ground and stomp on them. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up - ' *'Block - ' *'Evade - ' + or (Super Moves) *'Tear You To Pieces '- (Level 1 Super): Rick will dash forward and grab a nearby opponent. He will them start tearing off thier limbs (This doesn't actually happen, of course. The opponent will just disappear when he starts tearing.) which kills them. *'Splatter Jump Slam -' (Level 2 Super): Rick will jump up into the air and come down with a slam that will sprout spikes all around him, killing anyone who comes in contact with them. *'Beserker! -' (Level 3 Super): Rick is seen entering beserker mode as spikes sprout from his body, grows in size and turns into Mutant Rick. Mutant Rick will rampage around the stage, killing whoever he attacks. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'''You Ready? - Rick pounds his fists together and says "I hope you're ready!" *'Scaredy Cat' - Rick points at his opponent and says "You scared?" *'Raging Bull' - Rick Stomps his foot on the ground and says "I'm angry!" Quotes (RT = Rick Taylor TM= Terror Mask) *'Character Select' **'RT "More figting...meh" **''TM "Excellent decision!"'' **''RT "Fighting is my job!"'' *Prematch' *''Item Pick Up''' **TM "C'mon Rick, you can do this with your bare hands!"'' **''TM "I hope this thing is covered in blood by the time we're done with it!"'' **''TM "Blood, blood and MORE blood!"'' **''TM "We're gonna have a fun time!"'' **''TM "I feel like I'm in heaven!"'' **''RT "A weapon? Yes!"'' *'''Using Tear You To Pieces **'TM "Limb by limb!" *Using Splatter Jump Slam' **'TM "Up we go...and down with a splat!" *Using' **''RT "ARRRRGHHH!!!"'' **''TM "Hell yeah Rick! Bring me all their skulls!"'' *''Successful KO''' **''TM "Atta boy, Rick!"'' **''TM "Better than I thought!"'' **''RT "How do you like that?"'' **''TM "I love the smell of death in the morning!"'' **''RT "Don't praise me mask, that was too simple!"'' **''TM "Mmmmm...fresh meat!"'' **''TM "Feel the bloodshed!"'' *Respawn' **'''TM "Get your game on Rick damnit!" **''TM "Rick you noob."'' **''TM "I can't wait to rip your heart out of your chest!"'' **''RT "I just got killed? This can't be!'' **''RT "No! I will not accept defeat!"'' **''TM "You just unleashed your worst nightmare..."'' **''RT "Grrr...Arrrrgghhh!"'' Intros and Outros Introduction *'''Killing Machine - Rick lands from the sky with a thud and looks up. *'Bloodshed' - Rick pounds his fist into his hand as he walks toward the camera. *'Ghast Killer' - Rick Punches a Ghast offscreen and looks at the camera. *'Power of Terror' - Rick is seen transforming into his Mask form. As he finishes, he looks at his hands and then at the camera. Winning Screen *'Satisfying Gore' - Rick cracks his both of his knuckles. *'Red Victory' - Rick throws a fist into the air. *'Rewarding Death' - Rick stands on the body of a Ghast and flexes his muscles. *'Positions Apart' - Rick grabs the camera and brings it to his face. Losing Screen *If using Satisfying Gore - Rick bends down and slams a fist into the ground in anger. *If using Red Victory- Rick turns his back to the camera. *If using Rewarding Death- Rick tries to take the Terror Mask off. *If using Positions Apart - Rick grabs the camera and smashes it on the ground. Results Screen *'Win - '''Rick is seen with his arms crossed. *'Lose - '''Rick has his back turned to the camera. Costumes Bloodthirsty Rick Rick in his 2010 Splatterhouse appearance *White Skin - White mask with normal skin. *Black Skin - Black mask with white skin. *Grey Skin - Grey Mask with black skin *Brown skin - Brown mask with grey skin. Classic Rick Rick in his classic appearance. *Blue Skin - White mask whith blue clothing. *Red Skin - Black mask with red clothing. *Yellow Skin - Grey mask with yellow clothing. *Green Skin - Brown mask with green clothing. Profile Items Minions '''Jennifer - '''Reach Rank 8 with Rick '''Human Rick - '''DLC Stage See: Slaughterhouse Category:Splatterhouse Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Playable Characters